northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown
Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown (ナビゲーションの色ALL-OUT SHOWDOWN Nabigēshon no iro: Ōru Autto Shōdaun) is an action-tokusatsu series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Hiroko Matsuoka, the series started to air in August 28, 2017, replacing Into the Arrows, on GP-NET Afternoon Delight Treats. The series is a spin-off of the phenomenal 2016 action-tokusatsu series, Colors Of Navigation. Child stars Jade Ramones of PRISM, and Natsumi Morioka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN star in the series as protagonists, while Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates stars as the main villain. Synopsis Several months after the final battle of the Navigators and Fanta Syndicate, a kid named Miyuki Shinohara who has been aspired to be a dancer and Navigator just like her idol, Ryoka Okamoto. She joins the Navigation Crew Squad and met Ryoka at the same time, which later became her mentor. As a new group of villains called Black Iris Syndicate began to wreak havoc in Ohshima City, Miyuki and Ryoka joined force together along with other Navigators to save the city once more. Characters The Navigators Navigation Crew Squad *Yui Saehara - team leader *Ryoka Okamoto *Miyuki Shinohara *Akira Uesugi *Harold Mitchell *Kouta Marubishi *Erika Ono *Hikari Takeda Triskelion Troopers *Patrick *Troy *Frank Rave Dance Crew *Yahiro Naganuma Mnemonics Dance Squad *Shermaine Santiago *Takeru Domyouji Other Dance Groups *Pop Meet Group *Team Shout Out *Sengoku Braves Allies *Takeshi Kataoka *Renn Asakura *Irene Ashihara *Dr. Kumiko Yamada *DJ Mighty Gen Villains Black Iris Syndicate Arsenal Henshin Device *Navigator Buckle - belt-based transformation device *Navigator Discs ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Weapons * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes All of the episode titles are completely in English, and in all-caps. Just like Colors Of Navigation, the episodes referred here are "Case Nos." Cast *Miyuki Shinohara / Prisma Navigator (篠原 美結紀 / プリスマナビゲーター Shinohara Miyuki / Purisuma Nabigētā): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Ryoka Okamoto / Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香 / マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe / Rush Navigator (阿部 博之 / ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki / Rasshu Nabigētā): Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki / Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり / ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri / Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara / Brave Navigator (冴原 結衣 / ブレイブナビゲーター Saehara Yui / Bureibu Nabigētā): Mika Horie (堀江 美佳 Horie Mika) *Akira Saehara (冴原 晃 Saehara Akira): Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell (ハロルド・ミッチェル Harorudo Mitcheru): Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi (丸菱 孝太 Marubishi Kōta): Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Patrick / Engage Navigator (パトリック / エンゲージナビゲーター ''Patorikku / Engēji Nabigētā): Hiroya Ikeda (池田 博也 Ikeda Hiroya) *Troy (トロイ Toroi): Kazuhiro Inoue (井上 和博 Inoue Kazuhiro) *Frank (フランク Furanku): Travis Shinoda (篠田 トラビス Shinoda Trabisu) *Yahiro Naganuma / Ray Navigator (長沼 ヤヒロ / レイナビゲーター Naganuma Yahiro / Rei Nabigētā): Takeshi Sano (佐野 竹史 Sano Takeshi) *Takeshi Kataoka (片岡 武 Kataoka Takeshi): Toshiro Yanagi (柳 利郎 Yanagi Toshirō) *Renn Asakura (朝倉 レン Asakura Ren): Saeko Karasuma (烏丸 紗子 Karasuma Saeko) *Irene Ashihara (芦原 イレネ Ashihara Irene): Yumi Kawasaki (川崎 由美 Kawasaki Yūmi) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada / Ice Navigator (山田 久美子 / アイスナビゲーター Yamada Kumiko / Aisu Nabigētā): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Shermaine Santiago / Blaze Navigator (シェルメイン · サンティアゴ / ブレーズナビゲーター Sherumein Santiago / Burēzu Nabigētā): Fumiko Sawashiro (沢城 文子 Sawashirō Fumiko) *Takeru Domyouji (道明寺 竹留 Domyōji Takeru): Ryusei Tanaka (田中 龍星 Tanaka Ryūsei) *Andre Kawasumi / Blacksmith Navigator (川積 アンドレー / ブラックスミスナビゲーター Burakkusumisu Nabigētā): Tomohiro Naganuma (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Raychard / Chrome Navigator (レイチャード / クロームナビゲーター Reichādo / Kurōmu Nabigētā): Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *DJ Mighty Gen (DJ マイティー ジェン DJ Maitī Jen): Grant Mizuki (水木 グラント Mizuki Guranto) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Prisma Navigator: Hikaru Ohtake (大竹 光留) *Meister Navigator: Rika Kataoka (片岡 梨佳) *Rush Navigator: Daisuke Hosokawa (細川 大介) *Strike Navigator: Inoue Nakayama (中山 井上) *Brave Navigator: Yumi Sawaki (沢木 雄美) *Blaze Navigator: Tomomi Ryusei (龍星 智美) *Engage Navigator: Carl Izumi (泉 カール) *Ice Navigator: Genesis Yoshimura (吉村 ジェネシス) *Ray Navigator: Hajime Takaoka (高岡 肇) *Blacksmith Navigator: RAION *Chrome Navigator: ROGER Permanent suit actors *Shotaro Iwasaki (岩崎 商太郎) *Warren Akazawa (赤沢 ウォレン) *Takeru Yamazaki (山崎 タケル) *Koichi Saitama (斎玉 幸一) *Shinpei Yamagata (山形 伸平) *Wataru Akashi (明石 渉) *Rai Hosogai (細貝 ライ) *Fumiko Kanzaki (神崎 文子) *Shinpei Harada (原田 晋平) *Ryotaro Inui (乾 亮太郎) *Hiroto Kaneda (金田 裕人) *Nobuo Deai (出合 ノブオ) Theme songs Opening theme (主題歌) *『Navigators On Call』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending theme See also *List of GP-NET TV series *Colors Of Navigation Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts